


Visible Scars

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Vrain One-shots.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Flame, Flame/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Lightning/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Takeru had scars all over his body. electric shocks did that, more so when you were young. It was why most of his clothes covered his whole body. 

Showering or when he was alone in this room was the one time he could wear shorts and a normal t-shirt. Even when he was meeting with someone or going somewhere Takeru always made sure that he was covered all the way. 

Dating something wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. Every single they wanted to go beyond kissing or press up against him he would pull away, hide. 

He honestly thought he was disgusting.

There was no way anyone could love someone with so many scars. It wasn't until he met Yusaku that it brought some comfort that they both shared a good amount of lightning spread scars. 

The first tie he had since shared a bath with someone who wasn't family and had been able to enjoy a nice talk while drinking cold milk was a lot of fun. 

For a lot of reasons, it felt normal. Maybe if they had met the others they would have hung out as well. He wondered if they hated their scars as well? 

When they watched movies at his place, he was so getting Yusaku a tv for Christmas, it had been hot. They turned on the window AC and then Ai has asked if they were so hot why didn't they just put on something cooler. 

After that the two of them liked dressing in actual comfortable clothes. Getting closer as each day went on that soon they were always together. 

Maybe this was hot this happened, them on the floor pawing and pushed at each other. Kissing like it was the last thing they'd do or as if the earth was going at anything second. 

Kissing each scar as the memories of how they came to be was seemed to be easy to deal with. Shivered and discussed replaced with soft kissed and loving hands. 

After as they laid together holding on, the feeling of being worn out, only aches in the best way they two of them held onto each other, head pressed together. 

The cool of the room seemed to hum over them as they laid under the comforter that kept them warm. Hearts full of happiness that didn't have lingering darkness to them. 

Other than some explanations to their Ignis, who had been convinced that they had been hurting each other or a minute, the two seemed happy that they were playing some sort of new game. 

That wasn't a talk Takeru was ready to have with Flame but right now at this moment, he was just so happy. He told himself that it was meant to be. 

With a thought of maybe asking Yusaku if he wanted to tell the ignis what they were actually doing was suddenly cut short as he was rolled over onto his back. 

Moaning softly as he was pressed down them starting another heavy makeout session he fuzzy thought that they should just let the two figure it out.


	2. Specter & Earth (Death)

Sacrifices had to be made. I was just a fact of life. Their line of work called for sacrifices sleepless nights and the never ending cycle of worry. That's just how it was. They would live all their lives and keep that they had all the time in the world to live only for them to be with the harsh reality that death was always right around the corner.

Never once you make it. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Everything went supposed to go with cording to plan growing up playing with childhood friends going to school having a silly problems like who's going with him to the dance or what show was going to be on that Friday. Instead, all of them ended up in a place that no kid should it walked in the room forever tortured by scientists to needed no wanted to find the answer to the equation

Some of them said that they regretted it. Often him saying how sorry they were that they took them from their homes or forever they where. They don't regret it as far as he was concerned. No there was no way that that could be forgiven or they could move past it they were still adults who took time out of their day and thought it was a brilliant idea to kidnap little children and use them as guinea pigs.

Forgiveness wasn't for everyone. In fact a lot of them had to work with a therapist either by free Will by family members I boarded the Forester drools of the scroll required after some of them had freak-outs when they fell asleep in class. Either case therapy helped a little bit and sometimes it wasn't enough. 

The nightmare still came to frighten them to make them think they were back in that place. Where they knew nothing of any thinks that pain and starving and that ever collected Fair will I ever go home? No forgiveness wasn't for the good they can never forgive these so-called scientists who did it for the sake of the world for the sake of knowledge? It doesn’t matter what they called it. It was still wrong simple and plain. 

They knowingly ruined 6 children size and they didn't even blink. There was a part of them though always in the back of the mind if someone hadn't found them or if someone did would they be alive? After all, they were going to be used as subjects. They were starving all the time. They grew weaker by the day or Stronger by the day depending on how much food they had our water. 

What were they going to do with them when the experiment was done? 

Get rid of them? 

Which is the easiest answer of course so once they were free and they ran someone had been watching them.  
Sometimes it was the fear of being left behind that scared Spectre the most. Not a lot scared him, he was one of the few who wasn't sad about being there and missed it when it was gone. 

Still, when he felt the sickening pull of his ignis, Earth, one he never met i left him with such pain and he could hear something.

*"Don't leave me."* It called to him. 

*"Take me with you,"*

Those were the first and last moment Earth and Specter could feel before it was all gone.


	3. Close to Death (Akira, Yusaku, Takeru, and Soichi)

"I got the ice!" 

"Bring it here," Akira called as he took the large bucket of ice and dumped it into the bathtub of already cold water. "Alright, that should do,"

"You sure this is going to work."

"We have to get the fever's down, I’m sure," Akira stood up. "I'll get Takeru, you get Yusaku,"

"Right," Soichi nodded. "How long do we keep them there?"

"Until their not in lift threatening danger," 

In a room, just outside the master bathroom, two teenage boys laid on the bed just covered in a thin sheet. They were both shivering despite their high temperature. It was so bad they had hallucinated need a couple of times. 

Soichi went to Yusaku hating to see the other like this. Eyes glazed overseeing things that weren't there. Small moans, whimper, and breathless gas as the fever kept them almost conscious. 

Using one of the blankets he picked up Yusaku carrying him to the bathtub. Right behind him was Akira talking to Takeru who seemed to be scared. 

"It's alright, Takeru," He heard the man say. "It's not the room. It's just a bath, to make you feel better."

"No the room, please... I can't... please... no...mom...dad... help..." Came Takeru's soft pleads. "no... please..."

When they got to the rub, Soichi looked up as Akira lowered the teen gets into the ice-cold bath. As he didn't so Takeru whimpered as he tried to get away. 

"Shh, it's alright, look," Akira helped him shift while the teen cried out weekly. "It's just water, it's going to be alright,"

Putting Yusaku the ice bath as well Soichi felt horribly at the other seemed to be so out of it, he wasn't realizing where he was. 

Picking up the water bucket he poured some over his shoulders and neck. The body shook a bit as he tried to pull away. 

"Easy, there, just a little while more," Grabbing a cloth he wet putting a towel over his head. "How much longer until the doctor gets here?"

"With the traffic, hopefully no longer than an hour. However, we can't let the fevers get any higher. This should keep it lowers until they arrive," Akira tried not to let his worry show. "Make sure to get the back of his neck."

"Got it. Hey, so, how did you know this would help?"

"My sister got sick years ago. I couldn't get her to the hospital due to circumstances at the time. Someone I was working for told me they did they. It works, so whenever she got an extremely high fever I'd put her in an ice bath," Akira looked them over. "I had no idea they got so sick and so easy," 

"When I met Yusaku he got a cold and it turned into the flu. It was scary to watch." He sighed. "I worry about them. Hey, when the doctor comes can he give me an amount? I have some savings-"

"No, I'll take care of it," Akira looked at him. "They suffered enough, so have you. Worry about the bills shouldn't be one of them and I am blessed enough to be able to help."

"Thanks, Akira, you have no idea how much that means," 

Akira smiled nodding. "I do. Now, let's get these two better before we set up a place for them to stay until their better. I believe the guest rooms I have will be good for them and you."

"Me?!"

"Yes, of course, they both have to stay in one room while they heal as to keep others from getting sick and you have to have a room to stay in as well," Akira smiled at him raising an eyebrow. "Did you think I'd let you sleep on the floor?"

"I don't know, the carpet is thick enough," he grinned before a smile just relaxed him. "Thanks. For everything,"


	4. Ryoken/Spectre

The cabin was smaller. A lot smaller than the mansion that they lived in and it only had two bedrooms. Maybe that was a good size for a couple, still, Ryoken thought it was too small. 

Spectre thought it was perfect. Out in the woods surrounded by all the trees, plants, the smell of morning always made him relax. The misty fog that roamed around that you couldn’t see too far past the porch until it lifted. 

The cold morning was enjoyable with the hot cup of hot chocolate he had. Slowly sipping it as he just stared out into forest. 

The door opened as Ryoken came out with a cup of coffee. He wanted something more bitter, whereas the blonde liked a hot sweet. 

Walking over he sat next to Spectre who scooted over. Once seated the arranged themselves so they were cuddling on the porch swing. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ryoken asked looking down as the other's eyes looked up at him. "You've been out here for a while,"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying our time here," There was a pause. "Do you like it out here...?"

"It's not my normal thing no, however, I've enjoyed it. As long as it's something you loved, I"m willing to give it a try, the only thing is," Ryoken swatted a bug. "Is how come I seem to be a buffet for the bugs here?"

"It's your rich blood. They’re not used to it so they gotta get it well it's hot," 

"Glad to know I could contribute, then,"   
Chuckling Spectre when back to looking at the scene in front of them. It was all he wanted. To forever be by Ryoken's side, live here for a few weeks out of the year, he wasn't a fool. He knew Ryoken would go insane here if he had to stay away from the City too long. 

It did warm his heart however that his lover would bring him out here. Every single time it was a surprise. Ryoken would get him some gifts before driving them up here. It always made him fall more in love with him. 

As they just enjoyed being together, the warmth between the and the sounds of nature was so perfect that he jut wanted to capture it forever in time. If he lived to be twenty or lived to be a hundred he hoped they would always come back here. 

"How about we go out for dinner?"

"Hm?" 

"We can go pick it up, come back here we can make a fire," Ryoken paused looking at his lover. "Alright, you can make the fire. I can't afford another disaster"

"Like singing your eyebrows off?" Spectre tried not to laugh but he was already giggling. "I told you not to put so much lighter fluid,"

"Yes, well, I wanted to impress you not end up in the hospital getting burn cream put on my burn eyebrows," He laughed too. "Also how about a movie,"

"Sounds good. Let's get some drinks and something sweet."

It was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Yusaku sat there holding his empty dual disk in his hands.

Ai was no longer around. He was gone and there was no way to bring him back. As the teen sat there holding the device that once made him sick and now he wished nothing more than to have Ai back.

He knew the others were the same. Takeru hadn’t taken Flame’s death well at all. As far as he knew the other was still depressed and his grandparents were worried. As far as he knew Aoi missed Aqua even though she wasn’t hers.

The last three he couldn’t speak for.

Whatever they felt was unknown.

Heart aching with pain a pain he hadn’t known since he had to dual against Kusanagi. He thought of the man like a brother even if he never mentioned it. Knowing he well now did little to soothe the pain of losing his ignis.

It wasn’t fair.

They should have been able to live happily in their own little world.

A part of him wished they six had never had any desires to leave, that Lightning had gone all insane on his friends, that they couldn’t leave their world, that Ryoken never went after them or even…

“Yusaku.”

Looking over he saw the other teen there. He looked determined, feet away Spectre stood. Yusaku maybe not have been able to pick up on certain things but he could tell that even though the blonde never met hi Earth Ignis he was suffering from the loss.

That pain was something that none of them expected.

“What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you.”

“No.” Yusaku turned around going back to hold the disk close to his chest in the vain hope that Ai would pop up to make a joke, sing, dance, anything. “He never got to finish his shows. He wanted to find out of the Prince saved the Princess and if- He loved that show so much.”

“Yusaku, listen-”  
“No! I’m not listening to you!” He glared over his shoulder. “This is all your fault!”

“It had to be done. If the Ignis hadn’t-”

“I wish I had never met you.”

There was a beating pause. “What?”

“You did this to me. Ruined my life!” Yusaku got up and stormed over flaring at the older teen tears flowing down his face he glared at Ryoken. “You stole my life! Took me by the hand and lead me to your house and then I woke up in a damn room!”

“I got help!”

“You left us to rot for six months! You…” Yusaku turned away holding his disk feeling so sick, tired and he just wanted to grieve alone. “I wish I never met you,”

There was a long silence before Ryoken walked over slowly to put his hand on Yusaku’s shoulder only for it to smacked away. Lowering his head he knew the was no way to ever make up for the pain that was caused by his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Yusaku was six years old when he had been kidnapped. 

And he was still six when he was rescued. 

Cold, starving and feeling like he was falling Yusaku vagally recalls waking up in the hospital. What he recalled from there was that he was alone. No one was around. He didn’t have family and he didn’t know who would even come to see him. 

As Yusaku laid there a doctor came in to check on him. She was nice enough talking to him about how they called the Orphanage. Turns out he had been listed as missing. That was all he knew. 

When he went back some of the adults tried to help him through it. However, there wasn’t enough time to have time for one on one with him. It left Yusaku feeling disconnected. The nightmares just got worse at night, his binge eating and hoarding got worse. 

At night Yusaku had snuck out again to get some food. Everyone was asleep so he was going as silently as he could to the kitchen. When he got there he slowly opened the door looking around. He saw a package of sliced ham. 

Picking it up he turned to leave when someone was in the doorway. The shadow moved forward making Yusaku start to tremble until a teenager, seventeen came to squat down on his heels looking at Yusaku. 

“Hungry?” 

Still shaking Yusaku nodded slowly.

“How about we get you some bread with that? Maybe a slice of cheese and some juice? Gotta be better than just ham right?” 

“I…” Yusaku bit his lips on the verge of crying. “I’m sorry,”

“Hey it’s alright,” The teen picked up the kid holding him in one arm. “Don’t cry, kid, it’s alright. How about we get some chips with a sandwich, huh?”

Sniffling a little Yusaku rubbed his face with the sleeve of his pajamas. He looked at the other as he walked around somehow being able to hold him and magically make so Sandwiches. While the food was being made Yusaku was listening to a fairytale that the other was saying. 

They put everything away before going to sit down at the kitchen table that normally only staff at to eat. Yusaku down his sandwichs and then his chips. He eyed the other’s food even though he was full. 

“Hey, easy, look,” He tore a small piece off his. “East it slowly, okay? You can’t down it like that or it’ll make you sick.” 

“T-Thank you,” Yusaku took the piece eating it slower. He looked at the teenager for a long second. “I’m Yusaku,” 

“I’m Ace. It’s nice to meet you,” He held out his hand shaking the tiny hand. “So trouble sleeping huh?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Well, luckily for you I know how to fix that,” Ace stood up going to the fridge taking out some milk. He adding a teaspoon of honey and warmed it up. Bringing it back over he gave it to Yusaku. “Here drink this. You’ll like it.” 

Taking the glass Yusaku drank the sweet warm milk slowly until it was gone. It left him to feel full, warm ad comfortable. He let out a yawn as he was picked up again being carried. He held onto AAce feel comfort he hadn’t had in so long and when he was tucked into bed. 

Ace turned to leave when his shirt was tugged on. “Hm?” 

“Don’t leave, please!” Yusaku panicked already getting out o the bed to pull at the other’s shirt. “Please!” 

“Hey, easy, easy,” He picked up the kid. “How about a story?”

Already sniffling Yusaku nodded as he listened to the story. He was tucked against Ace’s chest hearing the heartbeat until he eventually nodded off. When he woke up he thought it was all a dream. 

That no one helped him. 

Until he walked into the main room where they caretakers were helping the kids get their things to wash up for the day and there was Ace helping someone put on their coat. Rushing over he stopped there to stare at him, mouth opened. 

Ace looked at him with a smile. “You need help getting ready, Yusaku?” 

He nodded before holding his arms up still looking upset. He only relaxed when he was picked up. Laying his head on the man’s shoulder he relaxed finally having someone that gave him much needed attention. 

For a few years, Yuaku had someone in his life that helped him feel less like a burden and helped cause nightmares. It was wonderful.


	7. Chapter 7

They danced in the shows. 

In the soap operas that Ai loved to watch. They were always dancing when the parties came on the screen. Sometimes it was small with them just going side to side, other times it was fast and flashing and other times it was smooth elegant dace. 

Ai would sit there in his dual disk watching the humans on tv dace. His favorite one was a waltz. It made him feel so happy to see them moving together like that. 

Eventually, he found some playlist online to watch couples dancing. The music, the lights, the sound of it all intrigued him. It made him so excited he tried to dance with Robobby but that didn't end well. 

Now, Ai was in a humanoid body standing in from of his friends Graves. All he could do is stand there wishing they were back. Even though Lightning had been trying to end the world he still wished his friend was back. 

They were his family. 

they had always lived in the world together by themselves until everything fell apart. In the back of his mind, he had hoped that they would all somehow come together, live with their origins and just play online forever. 

Stupid childish dreams. 

Closing his eyes Ai waved his hand as the music started to play. A bit upbeat if a light mournful. Closing his eyes he tried to picture what everyone would do if he came back and their home was still there. 

What it would have been like if the had just bee able to live happily ever after. He would show them how he learned how to waltz. How he had studied the videos so learn how. 

Would he trip? 

Would he be laughed at or cheered?

Ai knew his family well. They were together for ten years, but he couldn't remember how they'd react. He frowned eyes closed tight trying to picture them dancing. 

There was a moment where he tried hard to remember how they talked, their habits, even the sounds of their laughter. 

"Big Brother?" Roboppy asked. "What's wrong?"

Ai fall onto the grass sobbing as he covered his face eyes looking through his fingers at the graves. their symbol the only thing looking back. 

His chest heaved as he continued to cry as a horrible realization hit him. Ai couldn't remember their laughs. 

Their voices. 

How they spoke. 

It was like someone had deleted all of that information from his soul. As quickly as possible he searched for an answer through his access to the web. 

It made him sick to realize that after death it was common to not be able to remember these things. Ai wasn't a human, he wasn't a machine either! What if he could never remember?! What if it was just all over when they died?!

Sobbing Ai laid down next to the graved eyes heated with tears he desperately searched for any audio of their voices in his mind. Nothing came to him. The only sound was his sobs and the music playing that he had been playing to use when he danced with them. 

Ai didn’t want to dance anymore. 

Dancing was for two. 

Ai was only one.


	8. Chapter 8

After managing to save his family Ai had found a place to hide them away. He built a small place inside an apartment that left him to use old tech to keep them in the room where they could roam freely. 

Everyone seemed to be doing fine, all of them in their ignis forms moving around, ding things, building creating. Except for Lightning. It had bee a few weeks and the Light Ignis had yet to move from his spot. That seemed like so long since the others had been roaming around the space they could move in. 

Ai had his SOList body that he used on a daily bases. He was sitting net to the tiny form of Lightning getting worried as he continued to try to talk to him. The others had also tried to talk to him with little results. 

“Hey, Lightning, want to watch a show with me?” Ai asked smiling. “It’s really good, I’d bet you’ve loved it!” 

Instead Lightning continued to just stare up into nothingness. Shifting Ai paused trying to think of what to do. The others where off playing with their new home making parts of it their own. Ai on another hand could move eely with his body. 

“We could maybe, um,” Ai was trying to think. “Maybe you like musicals? Maybe some cartoons?” 

“Ai…” 

Gasping Ai spun so fast to lay on his stomach so he could look at Lightning. “Yes?! Lightning, you like cartoons?!” 

“...Ai… I don’t…” Lightning didn’t sound to tell. “I don’t feel good.” 

“What do you mean?” Ai asked moving to sit back up this time picking up Lighting in his hands looking over his friend. “What’ wrong? Did you eat a virus?” 

Lightning said nothing. 

“Hold on, I’ll fix you!” Ai got up rushing over to a side of the room laying the small ingis on a pillow. He pulled up a screen going over what was wrong. From the scans, Ai didn’t see anything. He frowned though knowing that Lightning would have been up and moving by now even if they had cut off his line to the worldwide web. “Lightning, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

There had to be something. 

“No.” 

Jumping Ai moved to coop up the Light Ignis into his hands looking at him waiting. He hoped that lightning would tell him what to do. Back in their little world he just went with what Lightning and Aqua said. 

Now he was in charge.

It was hard making choices for everyone. He listened to them as they talked about what they wanted to do or what they thought would be nice to build. However, helping them make choice was something he didn’t expect. 

With a deep sigh Ai just held him not sure what to do. Anything he looked up or tried to figure out came to signs of depression. That couldn’t be right, could it? Did they get sad like that? Three was no one else like them. 

Ai just held Lighting not sure what to do and wished he could go back to the time where the biggest and most important question he could ask the Light Ignis was: Will you play with me?


End file.
